


Anise Cookies

by ItalianSushi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: For Tumblr Rarepair Secret Santa, Merry Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianSushi/pseuds/ItalianSushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred finally gets a job at an Italian restaurant, and a meeting outside of work finally threw his feelings completely off course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anise Cookies

Alfred was going to have to get a job at some point, he knew that well enough. And finally, after months of Arthur’s constant pestering, he went out and got the first job he saw that he thought would be easy. Working for an Italian restaurant may not have been the best idea for him, considering his idea of a pizza was the greasy American one he grew up with, but his application was accepted within a week. It was a small staff, which made it easier to remember the people there. There was a, as Alfred thought, old man who ran the restaurant, because he was a Grandfather, named Romulus. He had two Grandsons that also worked there, one was a hot-headed guy named Lovino that swore in his native tongue behind Romulus’ back. The other grandson, ah, well, words couldn’t exactly describe how  _ perfect  _ Alfred thought he was.

 

His name was Feliciano. He looked a lot like his older brother, with big brown eyes and messy hair, but acted to different. Everything he did, it seemed like he was so happy to do it. Just, the way he genuinely smiled and was so outgoing, but not like Alfred’s outgoing personality. Even when he complained, it seemed like he was trying to think on the bright side of it. Every time Alfred messed up, he was always first to help him correct it. Sometimes, Feliciano would offer him a ride home or to walk him home, if they were both leaving shifts at the same time. 

 

It took months for Alfred to actually realize what he was feeling. How he just didn’t admire the young man, but had somehow fallen for him. And after so long of being in denial, he had no idea what to do. He’d never actually been in love before, and Feliciano was a close friend. And so, Alfred tried his best to keep it out of mind, but when Christmas rolled around, it became harder to deny. A tradition for the family was to take a day to bake sweets on a day the restaurant was closed, and sell some before Christmas day. Even though Alfred was far from family, he did end up getting a text from Romulus inviting him to join them.

 

There was no way he wasn't going to go, but he was still much more nervous than he would have been if Feliciano hadn't been there. Instead of casual clothes, he dressed up in a bit nicer clothing. He took his time getting ready that afternoon, and even left early so he wouldn't be late. Who was he even trying to impress? There was a chance Feliciano wouldn't even be there. Something may have come up. Maybe he didn't like the tradition. No. Feliciano wouldn't hate something that fun, especially doing it with his family.

 

Luckily, Arthur wasn't there to question why he was dressed so nicely and why he didn't do it more often. But, if he had been there, he wouldn't have shown up to the house so soon. If the thought alone got him nervous, than actually standing outside their front door sure as hell made him feel like his heart was going to give out. His hand shook almost violently as he brought it up to knock on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

 

Alfred didn't recognize the boy that answered, and he thought he may of had the wrong house. They were a young teen with sharp green eyes and odd orange hair, but Alfred soon recognized a curl in his hair, just like the Italian brothers.

 

“Are you Alfred?” His question caught Alfred off guard.

 

“Uh, yup! I'm Alfred-!” Alfred choked out, keeping his outward appearance not reflect how he felt inside.

 

“Ah! Cool, my brother never stops talking about you, it's great to finally know you. My names Romeo!”

 

“Romeo?” He had never heard of him from anyone at work.

 

“Yeah! I'm Lovi and Feli’s younger brother. Come on, let's go in now.”

 

Well, he wasn't lucky enough to get the wrong house. Stepping inside the house made him feel much different though. The place looked very clean and organized, with a welcoming feeling to it. His anxiety slowly melted away. He could do this.

 

“Ehh? So the greasy bastard showed up?” There was Lovino, peering out from around a corner in the hallway, “At least you look decent.”

“C’mon Lovi, you know you love me!” Alfred laughed, watching him retreat back down the hallway.

 

_ Well, at least I hope a certain Italian does. _

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Alfred just ended up sitting on the couch waiting for Feliciano, Romeo going off somewhere else. He needed to plan out the entire afternoon anyways. It was the only way he could stay confident through all this.

 

“Huh-? Alfred?”

 

_ Shit. There he was. _

 

“Alfred! Ciao!” Feliciano quickly walked over to Alfred and kneeled down to hug the sitting American, “I'm sorry, I had no idea you were here!”

 

“A-ah, heh, it's okay, dude! I wasn't waiting long.” He laughed awkwardly and hugged Feliciano back twice as hard.

 

“It’s great that you’re here! I was worried you weren’t going to come.” Feliciano smiled, “Everyone will come down here in a bit, should we start?”

 

“Sure, Feli, let’s go.” When Feliciano turned to head to the kitchen Alfred gave a sigh of relief before following him. Okay, he could do this, he just stay calm and collected. 

 

Damn, this had never happened before. Some people got embarrassed when he was around, but never when he was around someone else.

 

Strangely, all the ingredients were already spread across the counter, along with all the tools they’d need. Even the recipes were pinned where one could clearly see them. How long had these been out?

 

“Have you ever done stuff like this before?” Feliciano asked thoughtfully.

  
“Er, not really. Not with you guys at least.” Alfred replied, “Ahh, okay, what do we start with?”

 

“Oh! Grandpa said we should make anise cookies first. You can preheat the oven and stir if you’d like!”

 

So, as instructed, that’s what he did. His anxiety had once again melted away, after spending more time with Feliciano cooking. More so watching him do the cooking, but it became so, so hard to deny his feelings. Feliciano was an angel, yeah, that sounds like a good term to use. He was adorable in his looks and personality, so bubbly and outgoing. He accepted everything that happened around him, and would do anything for his friends. . or perhaps lover. Because in those few moments, Alfred realized he wanted Feliciano. He wanted to be loved by him and love him in return. All those ‘cliche’ romantic gestures, he wanted to do them all. Flowers, hugs, kisses, anything to convey his feelings.

 

“Alfredo!” Feliciano turned around suddenly, “You can stir now~”

 

“Alfredo?” Alfred questioned, taking the bowl from him.

 

He giggled, “Yes! I just thought of it. Like Alfredo Chicken, but just Alfredo.”

 

“I love it, Feli.” Alfred smiled brightly, “Oh, hey, Feli?”

 

“Si?” 

 

“You know what I love more?”

 

“Mmm..” He brought his finger up to his lips in thought, “Umm. . Hamburgers? Horror movies? Taking siestas? Something like that?”

 

“Ahm, not quite, Feli.”

 

“Not quite? Then what is it?”

 

Not even a few minutes after taking the bowl, Alfred set it back down and turned to face Feliciano. He never realized how much shorter Feliciano was. Or maybe it was just his imagination in the moment making it seem that way.

 

“. .I love you more.” Alfred said, immediately looking to the side. Well, at least he had something to look at on the side. The floor was clean enough to pretend to admire.

 

“Alfred?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“There’s no way that you love me more than I love you.” 

 

Alfred had tried to say something to show his confusion, but Feliciano had already turned his head to face him once again. His cafe brown hair seemed to sparkle, and Alfred couldn’t even see himself in Feliciano’s eyes. Something was blocking it, was it happiness? He’d never seen Feliciano look happier. Being lost in thought, Alfred didn’t even notice Feliciano leaning in closer until their lips met out of the blue.

 

Instead of red, Alfred’s face turned pink, because he wasn’t as embarrassed now. But, he was still so confused! Feliciano liked him? Well, no, he said there was no way Alfred loved him more than he did, so it was love? Crap, crap, crap! In all these wild thoughts, he almost didn’t kiss back. Once he did though, he could hear the sound of Lovino’s voice. 

 

Goddammit.

  
Their minds seemed to click on an idea, and they made sure they were still kissing when Lovino entered the room. Actions spoke better than words, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead guys!! A shit ton of personal stuff happened, and I had to write a few fanfics for some Secret Santa events, so I thought I might as well post them. Merry Christmas!!


End file.
